


Just Another First Contact Mission

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite





	Just Another First Contact Mission

He was a calm person. Unflappable even. He liked being unflappable. But right now...

"Stop it, McKay!"

He glared at him, squinting to focus the energy hoping the scientist would go up in flames. Or at minimum that his shirt would start smoking. They were on the Atlantis side of the Gate; the damn gene shouldn't let him down when it was important.

Sheppard was also studiously ignoring the unusual noises being emitted by the rest of his team. And the gateroom staff. At least the xeno-biologist wasn't laughing. No, she was the first person to take steps to FIX the situation.

Trying to at least.

"Um, sir? It seems to be, could you maybe sit down while I try -George go get something to cover its head; that should calm it down."

With a sigh he sank into the chair someone rolled to the bottom of the ramp. Why did stuff like this always happen to him? McKay got a whale while he felt like an extra in a Harry Potter movie.

"The Padonians take this as a blessing from their gods on our alliance. They felt honored to witness such the event and I believe that we will have no difficulties in finalizing a treaty with them. Undoubtedly they will speak of it for years to come." Trust Teyla to find the silver lining, and endless humiliation.

"Great, an alliance with a bunch of bird worshiping freaks."

"Freaks who make chocolate, McKay. Or would you rather I go back and--" A squawk and commotion on his head persuaded him that volume control was a good thing.

"Yes that chocolate was unexpectedly good. Maybe they aren't as moronic as they first appeared," McKay mused looking distracted.

Maybe he should be pleased that McKay had been so focused on him that he'd forgotten the chocolate.

Elizabeth walked over and he could see the grin that lurked beneath her business as usual demeanor. Or was that a smirk? "So everything went well then?"

"Fine. Dandy. Just call me Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but could someone get rid of this! And I still don't know why it chose ME to land on."

"Oh please Colonel, it must have mistaken your mop for its nest."

He was going to kill McKay. Slowly. Painfully. While denying him that chocolate.

Just as soon as the snowy owl look-alike was untangle from his hair.


End file.
